Love at first sight
by selena-lol
Summary: This is a story of how Eddie and Loren meet and they fell in love with each other.
1. Life changing story chapter 1

The life changing story.

Summery:this is a story when Eddie and Loren met at the song writing contest they instantly became friends. But Eddie had a humongous crush on her he thought it was faith he wants to tell Loren but she's dating Cameron until one little lie will Eddie have a chance with a broken hearted Loren? Read and find out.


	2. life changing story chapter 2

HEY GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER ONE OF THE LIFE CHANGING STORY, ENJOY.

Loren's pov: how can he do this to me I taught we were soul mate? Well I guess not I need some air I'm going to go to my spot to think. When I arrived I saw a car that I recognized I couldn't put my finger I just ignored it and climbed up the hill and when I got there u'll never know who I saw.

Loren: hey

Person: hey you scared the life out of me

Loren: oh sorry I didn't mean to (she started to cry)

Person: what's wrong lo? Why are you crying?

Loren: no reason I don't want to talk about it

Eddie's pov: I was up on the hill thinking about Loren ever since I've met her I wanted to kiss but she has a boyfriend I was about to leave but I heard someone say my name and I jumped when I turned around it was Loren, she looked like she has been crying for the whole day, we started talking and she started to cry I asked her why she was crying she didn't want to tell me I just let it go for now.


	3. life changing story Chapter 3

HEY GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER TWO OF THE LIFE CHANGING STORY, ENJOY.

Loren's pov: me and Eddie were just enjoying he knew something was wrong with me but I couldn't tell him yet I just can't what will he think of me he will get it out of me sooner or later.

Eddie: do you want to talk about something Loren?

Loren: no I'm fine (starting to cry a little) I gotta go anyways see ya.

(When she was about to leave Eddie grabbed her hands and made her sit down and wrapped his hand around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes then, Eddie started to speak)

Eddie: lo what's wrong you have to tell me

Loren: nothing Eddie can you just drop it for now pleaseeeeeeeeeee

Eddie: fine but tomorrow you tell me what's going on I'm really worried about you well I gotta go I'll talk to you later

Loren: k

Eddie got up and gave Loren a kiss on her cheek she blushed a little which Eddie notice he always had that effect on her but he didn't know why maybe she like him to.

Loren's pov: when Eddie left I had an idea for a song so I got up and went home. When I got home no one was there so I went straight to my room and started writing

ALREADY MISSING YOU.

Driving all night just to say goodbye  
>Windows down, hair in the wind<br>Hang up the phone it'll be a long night  
>Empty pillows, 2 AM<p>

I cannot pretend I won't be lonely  
>Every minute that you're gone<br>But trust me, in the end it will be worth it  
>'Cause baby you're the one<p>

I can't even face the daylight  
>'Cause I'm already missing you<br>Baby we'll say we'll be alright  
>But I'm already missing you<p>

You got me lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)  
>Lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you<br>You got me lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)  
>Lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you<p>

Loving you  
>Loving you<p>

I'm missing your touch, I'm missing your smile  
>Love to feel your hands on my skin<br>Feeling a rush, it makes me go wild  
>Crazy how you know what I think<p>

I cannot pretend I won't be lonely  
>Every minute that you're gone<br>But trust me, in the end it will be worth it  
>'Cause baby you're the one<p>

I can't even face the daylight  
>'Cause I'm already missing you<br>Baby we'll say we'll be alright  
>But I'm already missing you<p>

You got me lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)  
>Lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)<br>You got me lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)  
>Lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you<p>

See the clouds, close my eyes  
>Wishing I, could stop the hands of time<br>Make this kiss, last forever  
>Forever, we gotta live our lives<br>But that won't stop me from loving you

I can't even face the daylight  
>'Cause I'm already missing you<br>Baby we'll say we'll be alright  
>But I'm already missing you<p>

You got me lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)  
>Lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)<br>You got me lo-lo-lo-lo-loving you (loving you)  
>Lo-lo-lo-lo-loving You (ah, ah, ahh)<p>

Loving you  
>Loving you<p>

Driving all night just to say goodbye  
>Windows down, hair in the wind<br>I'm mad at myself, I'm stronger than nine  
>We've done this again and again<p>

Loren's pov: when I finished the song I went to sleep I didn't even hear my mom come in last night.

MEANWHILE AT EDDIE'S…

Eddie's pov: today was such a crazy day first Tyler asked me to help him get Jake to be his manager again and then lea came and wanted me and her to be in a relationship I just want to go up in my bed and go to bed until I heard a knock on the door you would never guess who it was.

Eddie: what are you doing here?

Person: I just came here to talk

Eddie: we have nothing to talk about anything okay you broke my heart Chloe

Chloe: Eddie you know that's not true I love you I never meant to hurt you please give me a chance I'm beaging you just let me explain

Eddie: no Chloe get out of my house I never want to see you again okay I hate you

Chloe: well that was harsh

Eddie: I don't care and if you don't want to live ill call security

Chloe: wow eddie i taught you really loved me but i guess look at you you've changed i dont even know you anymore

Eddie: this is your fault i taught i was going to spend the rest of my life with you but i guess not bye

chloe: fine but this wont be the last of me you will be mine

eddie: u must be insane if yiu think im ever gonna get back together with you

eddie shut the door Chloe went home and he went to bed.

I know it's short but I'm really trying if you have any ideas you want to give you could send it to me and the song it's prince Royce ft. Selena Gomez already missing you, you should listen to it its really good well bye.


	4. Life changing story chapter 4

Hey guys I know it's been a long I'm really trying to write more chapters here's one to make it up to you.

Loren's pov: OMG I am so excited today is the day i show Eddie my new song I hope he likes because it's kind of about my feelings for Eddie.

Narrator: loren woke up and got ready for her big day she got a text from Eddie asking if she is still coming over and she answered she was coming in 30 minutes she quickly picked out something to wear and went to the kitchen to eat with her mom but there was no sign of her so she ate and left when she arrived at the front she said hi to Jeffery and took the elevator when she got in front of the door she knocked and came and give her a big hug.

Eddie's pov: wow loren looks really great I can't keep my eyes off of her I can't help it she is just beautiful with her hazel colored eyes before I could make it awkward I quickly said something.

Eddie: hey loren how are you?

Loren: I'm fine and you?

Eddie: oh sorry you can come in now

Loren: thank you and Eddie there's a song I wrote and I think it should be a duet you mine singing with me?

Eddie: no sign let's see the song

So loren started to play the piano and she started to sing the new song that she wrote.

ALREADY MISSING YOU.

Loren:

Driving all night just to say goodbye

Windows down, hearing the wind

Eddie:

Hang up the phone but I'm feeling all night

Empty pillows, 2 AM

Loren:

I cannot pretend that won't be long

Every minute that you're gone

Eddie:

But trust me, in the end it will be worth it

'Cause baby you're the one

loren

I can't even face the daylight

'Cause I'm already missing you

Eddie

Baby we'll say we'll be alright

But I'm already missing you

Together:

You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Lo-lo-lo-loving you

You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Lo-lo-lo-loving you

Loving you

Loving you

Eddie:

I'm missing your touch, I'm missing your smile

Love to feel your hands on my skin

Loren:

Feeling a rush, it makes me go wild

Crazy how you know what I think

Loren:

I cannot pretend that won't be long

Every minute that you're gone

Eddie:

But trust me, in the end it will be worth it

'Cause baby you're the one

Loren:

I can't even face the daylight

'Cause I'm already missing you

Eddie:

Baby we'll say we'll be alright

But I'm already missing you

Together:

You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Loren:

See the clock , close my eyes

Wishing I just have the hands of time

Make this kiss last forever

Forever, we gotta live our lives

That there won't stop me from loving you

Loren:

I can't even face the daylight

'Cause I'm already missing you

Eddie:

Baby we'll say we'll be alright

But I'm already missing you

Together:

You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

You got me lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Lo-lo-lo-loving you, loving you

Loving you

Loving you

Loren:

Driving all night just to say goodbye

Windows down, hearing the wind

Eddie:

I'm mad at myself, I'm struggling now

But we've done this again and again

Eddie's pov: wow that song was breathtaking I want to kiss her so badly but I can't she has a boyfriend and I just remember that loren was crying yesterday and I was suppose to ask her what was it about so I called her name and grabbed her hands and went to sit on the leather couch and I said

Eddie: loren we need to talk

Loren: about what?

Eddie: about why you were crying yesterday and you promised that you were going to tell me so spill

Loren: I really don't want to talk about it can we just talk about something else please?

Eddie: no loren I'm really worried about you please

Loren: fine

So loren told him the whole story Eddie felt happy and sad at the same time, happy because now loren is single and sad because he can't believe that Cameron would cheat on loren I mean loren is so special who would want to hurt someone like her.

Eddie: why didn't you tell me about this yesterday I would of beaten the crap out of him.

Loren: that's why you know you are overprotective

Eddie: I know because you mean so much to me I can't lose you and it's my job to protect you.

Loren blushed and found herself leaning in to kiss Eddie but they were interrupted by someone at the door Eddie stood up and went to open the door when he did he regretted it.

Eddie: what the he'll are you doing here and bow do you know my address.

Cliffhanger who do you think it should be you may comment tell me what you think. Bye.


	5. Life changing story chapter 5

Here is chapter 5. Enjoy.

Eddie's pov: what is he doing here and how does he know my address I just want to beat the crap out of him for hurting loren.

Eddie: I'm gonna ask again why are you here and how do you know my address?

Person: its none of your business I just want to talk to her where is she?

Loren got up and went to see who was at the door and she saw she regretted getting up

Person: loren can we please talk?

Loren: we have nothing to talk about you cheated on me Cameron I taught you loved but I guess I was wrong.

Cameron: I do love you, please just let me explain

Eddie: she said no now can you leave.

Cameron: stay out of this Eddie you can't just get any girl you want okay and your definitely not going to have loren she is mine

Loren: hey its my life and what if I want to date Eddie its my decisions you can't just tell me what to do, you know what cameron just get out ok I never.

Cameron: fine but you will be mine.

Eddie: not if I get her first

Loren was shocked of what Eddie said but no one knows that loren has a secret crush on Eddie and now she knows that Eddie likes her she was so lost in her taught that she even realize that Eddie was calling out her name a bunch of times.

Eddie: loren are you there

Loren: sorry Eddie I was thinking

Eddie: its okay so I wanted you to hear a song I wrote tell me what you think it's called rock me it's about a girl that I like.

Rock me.

Do you remember summer '09

Wanna go back there every night

Just can't lie it was the best time of my life

Lying on the beach as the sun blew out

Playing this guitar by the fire too loud

Oh my my they could never shut us down

I used to think that I was better alone

Why did I ever want to let you go

Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea

The words you whispered I will always believe

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

Yeah we were together summer '09

Wanna roll back like press and rewind

You were mine and we never said goodbye i-i-i

I used to think that I was better alone

Why did I ever want to let you go?

Under the moonlight as we stared to the sea

The words you whispered I will always believe

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again yeah

I want you to

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again yeah

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me, yeahh

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah

I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal show me you care

I want you to rock me, mmm, rock me, mmm, rock me yeah.

Loren stood there speechless she went and gave Eddie a huge. What Eddie didnt know was that loren had a song to show him to.

Loren: Eddie I kinda wrote a song to do you mind if I show it to you.

Eddie: sure lo

Loren:ok so this song is called really Don't care.

REALLY DON'T CARE.

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the punch, she hey your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known

That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

I cant believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You dont deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really dont care

Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey, never look back, dumb struck boy, ego intact

Look boy, why you so mad

Second guessin, but shoulda hit that

Hey demi you picked the wrong lover

Shoulda picked that one he's cuter than the other

I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster

Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care.

Loren was very sad after she finish that song. Eddie got up and gave her a hug.

Eddie: wow loren that was beautiful

Loren: thanks

Eddie: so what do you want to do now?

Loren: how about we watch a movie

Eddie: k

They finished there nights by watching a movie and they fell asleep in eachothers arms thinking about each other.


	6. Life changing story chapter 6

**Hey guys I see I got some new reviews thank you so much and remember whenever you want to give me ideas go right ahead so here is chapter 6.**

Narrator: loren and Eddie where laying in each others arms Eddie woke up first and enjoyed the view in front of him, he was really glad that loren was in his life he just wished that her and him were more than just friends.

Eddie's pov: I can't help how beautiful she is in the morning I wished that i could kiss her right now but he managed to find some courage not to.

Loren was waking up she yawned and turned around to see Eddie staring at her.

Loren: what?

Eddie: I didn't say anything

Loren: I know but why are you staring at me like that?

Eddie: for no reason just admiring your beauty

Loren:(blushing) thanks

Eddie: ur welcome

Loren: I don't mean to be rude but I have to go my mom must be looking for me because I didn't come home last night I'll call u when I get home.

Eddie: ok bye (kissing her on the cheek) see you later.

Loren: bye.

Loren arrived in her car she drove home she got her keys and got inside she didn't see her mom so she went straight to her room when she enter she saw someone she didn't want to see.

Loren: what the he'll are you doing in my house did you break in

Person: I came for your forgiveness since the rockstars not here I'm not taking a no for an answer this time.

Loren: leave me alone ok you cheated on me now get out

Person: no I'm not leaving not without you

The mystery person got closer he trew her on the bed and got on top of her he tried to kiss her but she was stronger she cried for help but no one could hear her but what she didn't know was that Eddie was coming to confess something to her

Loren: Cameron get off me your hurting me what do you want from me

Cam: you decided to choose that stupid rockstars instead of me now you will pay

Loren:(crying) please get of me your the one who decided to cheat on me with her and now you want me again well forget it because were never getting back together.

Cameron: not if I have nothing to say about it.

Loren: get off of me your hurting me

Cameron: I don't care

Narrator: Eddie arrived at loren's he heard someone screaming it was loren he was worried luckily the door was unlock he went in and heard the noise from loren's room he went in he saw cameron on top of loren, cameron was trying to kiss her Eddie got so angry that he ran in and punch cameron in the face.

Cameron: what the he'll would you do that for

Eddie: because you tried to hurt loren you mess with her you mess with me

Cameron: what are you going to do about it pretty you just feel bad for loren And a few months from now your gonna drop her for models and she will be running back to me

Eddie: no that's not true loren is important to me she's beautiful smart and talented I would die if she's not part of my life I would definitely do anything for her

Loren: is that true Eddie you feel that way about me I never knew

Eddie: its because I was shy to tell you that I liked you ever since that I met you

Cameron: oh shut up rockstars she is never gonna date you she belongs with me

Eddie: will see

Loren just stood there amazed by what eddie said to her

Eddie: so loren would you go out with me?

Loren: I don't know Eddie I just got out of a relationship with him (pointing to cameron) I don't know if I'm ready can I get some time to think? Please.

Eddie: (a little sad) ok

Cameron: I'm leaving you both are freaks

**What will loren say will she give Eddie a chance or is she not ready.**

**I'm sorry guys for not writing in a long time I was so busy with school now I'm back all summer the next chapter will be posted tommorow or maybe Monday will see bye :)**


	7. Life changing story chapter 7

Hey guys I know it took me a long time to write chapter 7 but I hope you like it

Narrator: ok so we left of when eddie asked loren to go on a date with him let's see what she is gonna say.

Loren's pov: its been a week since eddie asked me to go on a date with him and I didn't answer him because I've been avoiding him I mean I like him but I just got my heart broken by cameron I just don't think it's a good idea to go out with eddie I was so tired of staying home that I decided to go to my spot to continue thinking about this.

Eddie's pov: its been a week since I finally confessed to loren that I like her and I asked her to go on a date with she said she needed time to think so I gave her some space but I kind of miss her and wanted her to say yes to going out with me. I needed some air so I decided to go to my spot, I grabbed my keys and left when I was about to climb I heard someone singing when I arrived in saw the one and only loren tate she was so beautiful I let her finish singing then u called her name

Eddie: loren

Loren: Eddie what are you doing here?

Eddie: I came here to think and u?

Loren: the same

Eddie: so what's up

Loren: nothing much and u?

Eddie: me neither

Loren's pov: this is the most awkward conversation ever I can't even talk to him anymore he was so sweet and I want to go out with him but.I just got out of a bad relationship and I don't want to hurt him or ruin my friendship with him I'm just going to talk to him

Eddie's pov: this is so awkward I just want to go up to her and kiss her but I can't because she's not mine I wish she would say yes to going out with me I'm just going to talk to her, I could do that right. Gosh I'm so nervous, I could do this I'm eddie Duran

Loren/eddie: we need to talk

Both eddie and loren were laughing

Eddie: you first

Loren: no you

Eddie: go ahead ladies first

Loren: ok, remember when you asked me to go out with you

Eddie: (nervous) yeah

Loren: well its not that I don't want to go on a date with you, I really like you but I'm still hangover of what cameron did to me I'm just not ready to go out again

Eddie: (sad) I understand

Loren: but when I'm better I would love you go on that date with you because I really like you eddie and I don't want to use u as a rebound

Eddie: I get it and I really like you to let's just stay friends for the time being. And loren (holding her hands) ill wait for you

Loren: thanks eddie

They both hugged

Loren: I gotta go I'm suppose to meet Melissa at the Aroma

Eddie: ok bye

Loren: bye

Loren left but eddie stayed a few minutes to look at the view he wished that loren had said yes to him

Loren's pov: I'm in my car thinking about what I said to eddie I wanted to say yes but I couldn't I had to tell him the truth because I want a long relationship with eddie and I don't want him as a rebound. I arrived at aroma coffee I got out of my car I went inside to wait for Melissa I picked a table for me and mel when I sat in saw someone that I don't want to deal with right now

Loren: what the he'll are you doing here

Person: I just wanted to see you

Loren: why I told you to leave me alone cameron

Cameron: loren please let me explain

Loren: no get out of my face I never want to see you again

Cameron: not gonna happen I won't let the rock star win your suppose to be with me not with him

Loren: you don't decided who I get to be with and I really like eddie and he asked me to go out with him and I'm gonna say yes so stay away from me

Cameron: but loren I really like you I'm sorry that I cheated on you it was a mistake please forgive me

Loren: (getting up) I will never give you another chance I don't like you I love eddie now back off

Cameron: (getting close) I will never let eddie win you never, if I can't have you no one can got it

Loren: forget it goodbye cameron I don't want anything to do with you

Cameron: (smirking) will see bye loren

Loren kept on waiting for mel five minutes later she came.

Loren: hey mel what took you so long

Mel: sorry lol I've been busy

Loren: with what?

Mel: (blushing) with ian

Loren: you guys are a thing now

Mel: maybe I dint know I really like him but I don't think he likes me that way I'm just scared lo what do I do

Loren: talk to him tell him how you feel

Mel: when did you become wise about boys

Loren : (blushing) since eddie asked me to go on a date with him

Mel: what I taught you were going out with cameron you guys have been dating for a couple of months now

Loren: well we kond of broke up he cheated on me then the next day he broke inside my house he got on top of me and tried to kiss me luckily eddie came and saved me and that's when he asked me to go on a date with him and I said I'll think about it

Mel: why didn't you say yes

Loren: because I just got out of a messy relationship and I don't want to use eddie as a rebound I really like him I want a really long relationship with him

Mel: when the time is right you will know ok

Loren: ok

They ordered their food they talked for a while then loren got a text from her mom saying that she has to come home they said their goodbyes then they went their separate ways what loren didn't know was that someone was watching her...

Hope you guys enjoyed it bye. :)

Ps. I would like to give a shout out to loveofall she is amazing read her story


End file.
